This invention relates generally to calculators and more particularly to a new and novel calculator improvement whereby a person is able to quickly determine the caloric and/or carbohydrate value of a given portion of food or drink without resorting to endless tables as is the usual practice.
It is a recognized fact that the many overweight people in the world are constantly trying to lose weight by various diets and by restricting their caloric and/or carbohydrate intake.
One of the most popular ways of restricting one's diet is to purchase a lengthy book listing every known portion and type of food along with the caloric and/or carbohydrate value. Thereafter the dieter resorts to looking up the appropriate food or drink in the charts contained therein and generally either tries to remember the value and mentally adds it to other values of consumable items or else writes down the value on a separate piece of paper as the items are consumed. It can be seen that this method, while being accurate, can be very burdensome to many people, especially business men and women who travel extensively and must eat out in restaurants during their trips.